


A Little Too Territorial

by demoka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - possessive as requested by bella_farfalla</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Territorial

‘Your sister has an oral fixation.’

Alex’s mouth transformed from its neutral position to horrified almost immediately.

‘I did NOT need to HEAR that!’ exclaimed Alex, throwing her hands up in the air and marching away from Cat.

Cat followed her in quick strides, ‘I need you to help minimise overenthusiastic Kryptonian hickeys. I haven’t been able to wear my usual cut of dress. If I did, there’d be reports of domestic abuse.’

Alex stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

‘Are you in pain?’

‘No.’

‘And you can’t use concealer, because?’

‘You try putting concealer on your inner thighs and calves,’ retorted Cat.

Alex let out a strangled groan. Kara’s libido was going to be the death of her.

‘Have you discussed this… issue with Kara?’

‘Discussed what with me?’ asked Kara, returning from the kitchen.

Kara frowned. She couldn’t tell what was wrong. Alex’s look of exasperation and Cat’s smirk was commonplace these days. Cat really enjoy riling up her sister.

‘Kara, tone down your kisses,’ stated Alex, using her DEO agent voice.

‘What?’

‘Keep the hickeys to a minimum, Supergirl,’ deadpanned Alex.

‘C-c-cat! Can we n-not discuss this with Alex!’

‘She didn’t want to hurt your feelings, Kara.’

Kara smiled at Cat, who had suddenly found the carpet fascinating, ‘Sorry, I like… knowing they’re there. That _I_ got to put them there.’

‘We need to work on your placement,’ replied Cat, eventually looking up with an equally warm smile.

‘May I go now?!’ demanded Alex.


End file.
